Hopeless 3
by Umi Hanabi
Summary: Aaaa sebelumnya saya minta maaf TT TT kenapa akun saya lagi-lagi gak bisa dibuka mintanya code F2 terus yang ada, senpai dan semuanya ada yang tau itu kenapa? Naruto adalah pemuda berusia 19 tahun yang banyak menyimpan luka yang didapat dari orang-orang yang disayangi dan dicintainya, sampai kapankah naruto dapat bertahan?


Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dan lain-lain

Rated : T

Warning : Gajeeee, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, shounen-ai

Tak terasa seminggu lebih telah berlalu sejak pertengkaran Naruto dan Sasuke dan tak terasa pula perjuangan Naruto untuk membuat Uchiha Sasuke berpaling padanya semakin menipis dikrenakan penyakitnya yang semakin parah.

"Teme." Panggil Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya di lorong kampus saat berpapasan dengan Sasuke.

"…" Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Sasuke terus berjalan menuju kalasnya seakan panggilan Naruto hanyalah angin lewat.

"Sasuke" Ajak Naruto.

"…" Masih tak ada respon apapun dari Sasuke membuat Naruto menggebung kan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya terlihat sebal.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah aku bisa pergi dengan Sai." Kata Naruto berharap Sasuke cemburu tetapi apa yang di katakan Sasuke tidak seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Pergi saja sana bukan urusanku." Kata Sasuke acuh

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Pamit Naruto dari Sasuke dengan raut kecewa karena hari ini juga tak berhasil.

'Ck menjijikan dia pikir aku bakal cemburu heh menggelikan sekali.' Batin Sasuke jengkel dengan semua perjuangan Naruto.

"Sai bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Naruto pada saat pulang kuliah, saat ini hanya tinggal Naruto dkk saja yang ada di ruang belajar.

"Eh mau kemana, boleh aku ikut hari ini Shikamaru masih ada urusan dengan dosen dan dewan sekolah." Kata Kiba menyahut.

"Boleh kok" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau kau Gaara?" Tanya Kiba pada pemuda manis berambut merah maroon.

"Aku ikut, hari ini Neji melatih anak-anak di dojo." Kata Gaara setuju.

"Nah Sai bagaimana mau tidak." Ajak Naruto lagi.

"Baiklah aku mau."

"Yey makasih Sai." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba entah pada siapa.

"Aha bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bermain." Usul Naruto pada teman-temannya.

"Setuju." Sahut mereka bersamaan.

**_+*+ skip time +*+_**

"Sekarang kita kemana dulu." Tanya Sai.

"Gelas putar." Jawab Naruto dan Kiba sedang Gaara hanya diam saja kemudian berjalan menuju permainan yang mereka inginkan dan berbagai perainana lainnya hingga tak terasa kalau hari sidah menjelang malam,sekarang Naruto dkk sedang istirahat di salah satu café yang terdapat di taman hiburan itu untuk beristirahat.

"Huft melelahkan." Celetuk Kiba.

"Ya, tapi menyenangkan sekali." Kata Naruto senang tak menyadari kalau teman-temannya menatapnya dengan tatapan miris, yah karena sudah dapat di perkirakan pasti, punya pacar seperti Sasuke pasti sangat menyakitkan.

"Sudah hampir malam sebaiknya kita pulang." Kata Gaara saat melihat angka yang ditunjukan jarum jam tangannya.

"Okey." Jawab ketiganya.

"Rumah kalian dimana." Tanya Sai pada ketiga temannya saat mereka berada di parkiran taman.

"Tidak usah kami tinggal di apertemen yang cukup dekat dari sini, yang perlu kau antar hanya Naruto apartemennya cukup jauh dari sini." Tolak Kiba yang mengerti maksud pertanyaan Sai.

"Benar tidak apa-apa aku belum siap dihajar pacar kalian kalau sampai kekasihnya kenapa-napa." Tanya Sai lagi

"Iya tidak apa-apa lagipula aku dan Gaara pemegang sabuk hitam sewaktu SMA." Kata Kiba meyakinkan.

"O-oh be-benarkah, baiklah kalau begitu kami duluan ya." Lambai Sai saat Naruto menerima begitu saja ajakan Sai untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Hha seandainya Naruto bertemu dengan Sai mungkin Naruto yang sekarang masih Naruto yang dulu." Keluh Kiba saat mobil volvo hitam milik Sai keluar dari taman.

"Benar." Timpal Gaara menganggapi lalu berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya.

"Dimana apartemenmu Naru-chan." Tanya Sai memecah keheningan yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua, karena setau Sai Naruto itu adalah pemuda yang sangat hyperaktive

"Yang berada didepan Toko Florist Flower" Jawab Naruto pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar dengan wajah yang cukup pucat.

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan,wajahmu pucat dan keringatmu banyak sekali?" Tanya Sai saat melihat banyak sekali keringat dari pelipis Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Sai, tolong dipercepat aku lelah sekali." Jawab Naruto masih menatap keluar jendela

"Baiklah." Jawab Sai lalu membelokan mobilnya kearah yang lain memotonga arah agar cepat sampai di apartemen Naruto.

"Makasih ya Sai maaf merepotkan." Kata Naruto saat mereka sudah mencapai apartemen Naruto.

"Tak apa kok cepat masuk sana." Perintah Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Sai kau mengusirku." Cibir Naruto dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan membuat bibir pinknya yang basah itu terlihat eksotis dan menggoda iman dimata Sai (NP: Ugyaaa Sai mesum, Sai: berisik yang mesum itu kau bukan aku tapi kau yang membuat ni cerita, R/N:aku tidak mesum, Reader:berisik kalian berdua sama-sama mesum tau,bacot cepat lanjutkan ceritanya atau kalian lebih suka kami jadikan tumbal buat nyai ngidul eh maaf nyi Roro Kidul cepat, R/N:o-okehhhroger #pundung)

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau lelah Naru~to-chan~." Goda Sai dengan menekan tiap nama Naruto.

"Oke-oke aku masuk tapi dengan satu syarat jangan lagi menyebut ku dengan suffix chan." Turut Naruto melepaskan tangan Sai dari rambutnya.

"Hahaha baiklah-baiklah."

"Jaa mata ne Sai,oyasumi sampai jum_." Lambai Naruto yang terhenti saat menuju kamar apartemennya yang terletak di lantai dua karena tiba-tiba saja dia menabrak sesorang.

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke maaf." Gagap Naruto saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Ingin rasa hati Naruto bertanya apa yang dilakukan Sasuke diapartemennya namun apa daya rasa takutnya lebih besar dari rasa penasarannya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke yang entah apa itu artinya hanya author dan tuhan yang tau, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa ada niat untuk menolong Naruto, Sai yang melihat kejadian itu pun hanya bisa mendeathglare Sasuke dengan tatapan nyalang, Naruto yang baru sadar dari lamunannya kembali berjalan menuju apartemennya

"Huft menegangakan sekali." Gumam Naruto sambil memeprhatikan langit-langit ruang tamunya yang berwarna oranye.

Di luar tepatnya setelah kejadian tabrak-menabrak SasuNaru.

"Pacar macam apa kau." Ketus Sai penuh amarah saat Sasuke sudah berada di dekatnya berjalan menuju mobil berjenis Porsche yang terletak tepat disamping mobilnya.

"…" Diam membuka pintu mobilnya hanya itu yang dilakukan Sasuke di depan Sai

"Brengsek jawab pertanyaanku Uchiha." Amarah Sai makin meluap sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"…" (R/N: sekali lagi Sasuke cuma diam reader-reader apa dia bisu ya? #bughbaghkbruuk dihajar Sasuke FC)

"Kalau kau tidak menyukainyainya lebih baik kau putuskan dia." Bentak Sai menguatkan cengkaramannya di kerah Sasuke lebih keras.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Sasuke mulai buka suara.

"Pantat ayam brengsek tentu saja ini urusanku."

"Kau menyukainya silakan ambil." Sasuke santai tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk melawan Sai.

"Bullshit kau kira dia itu barang hah" amuk Sai yang sudah mencapai pitam dengan bogaman mantah dirahang Sasuke lalu kembali menarik kerah Sasuke.

"Kalau kau memang mengira dia itu sebuah barang, baik akan kuambil" kata Sai setuju melepaskan pegangannya dari kerah baju Sasuke dengan keras seraya pergi dari depan Sasuke menuju Volvo hitamnya.

Diwaktu yang bersamaan tak berapa lama setelah membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa rasa nyeri yang amat sangat kembali menyerang kedua dada Naruto, dengan tertatih-tatih Naruto berjalan menuju westafel.

"Uhuk-uhuk" Batuk Naruto lagi untuk kesekian kalinya yang mulai di iringi darah yang semakin banyak saja mulai dari mulut sekarang hidungnya pun juga bahkan terkadang saat dia muntah yang keluar bukanlah makanan melainkan hanya darah dan darah

"Sudah tidak ada harapan lagi ya." Gumam Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah selesai dengan acara penyakitnya berjalan menuju kamar mandi berharap bisa menenangkan sejenak pikirannya

"Benar kata Kiba dan Gaara mungkin lebih baik aku dan Sasuke putus saja, tapi . . . " kata Naruto menggantung. "Tidak-tidak aku tidak boleh egois." Lanjut Naruto menambil baju tidurnya lalu berjalan ke kasurnya menuju alam mimpi.

'Yosh Naruto semangat.' Tekad Naruto sudah bulat untuk memutuskan Sasuke yang belum datang juga ditempat perjanjian mereka danau kecil namun indah yang terletak dibelakang Konoha University.

"Hn" Suara seseorang yang kontan membuat Naruto membalikan badannya ke orang itu.

"Sasuke." Kata Naruto tidak percaya

"Cepat katakan, aku sedang tak ingin berurusan denganmu." Perintah Sasuke tajam pada Naruto yang menarik hembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau menang kita putus." Kata Naruto tegas walau tak dapat dipungkiri matanya menyampaikan kesakitan yang mendalam kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sempat terpaku tetapi kemudian kembali ke wajah stoic-nya.

"Baguslah." Seringai Sasuke tak seperti hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit tapi sayang karena terlalu pintar mungkin otaknya sama-sekali tak menghiraukan hal itu sekarang yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana caranya mendapatkan seorang Hyuuga Neji obesinya.

Naruto yang berjalan lunglai air mata yang mengalir cepat di kedua pipi chubby-nyamenuju apartemennya tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat sebuah tangan kekar yang pucat menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya .

"Sai. " Buru-buru Naruto menghapus air matanya saat melihat siapa yang menahannya

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa." Jawab Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, malu sekali

"Jangan berbohong ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke kan." Tebak Sai tidak percaya dengan jawaban Naruto.

"…" Diam dan menunduk hanya itu yang yang dilakukan Naruto tak sepatah kata pun terlontar dari mulutnya untuk menjawab kata-kata Sai yang sangat telak .

"Hhaa ayo kita ke apartemenmu kau ingin pulangkan?" Tanya Sai dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai tenang saat mencapai apartemennya.

"Tidak-tidak usah." Tolak Sai.

"Ayolah anggap saja sebagai terimakasih karena kau telah mengantarku." Paksa Naruto dengan matanya yang sembab itu yang ternyata mampu membuat Sai mengalah.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja" Kata Sai pasrah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu." Perintah Naruto seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Jengah Sai pun mengedarkan pandangannya mengamati tiap sudut apartemen orang yang disukainya itu, apartemen yang cukup simple terdiri dari satu kamar tidur dan mandi,dapur, ruang tamu yang terdiri dari sofa dan meja tak lupa juga sebuah karpet dan berbagai hal sederhana lainnya namun hampir semua yang ada disini berwarna orange termasuk sebuah jam dinding yang berbentuk jeruk. 'Orange freak huh' Batin Sai

"Sai." Panggil Naruto

"Ya."

"Ini minumlah." Kata Naruto menaruh gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna orange di meja depan Sai.

"Ah ya terimakasih."

"Sama-sama"

"…" Hening kedunya sibuk bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sai/Naruto." Panggil mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kau duluan." Kata Sai.

"Tidak kau saja yang duluan." Tolak Naruto.

"Baiklah." Turut Sai karena memang sangat ingin bertnya dari awal "Apa yang lagi yang dilakukan Sasuke padamu?" Tanya Sai menyelidik.

"Tidak ada."

"Katakan saja kau pikir bisa berbohong padaku dan aku mohon bicarakanlah masalahmu dengan kami karena kami akan selalu ada untukmu bukankah kita ini teman dan bukankah sesama teman itu harus saling mempercayai, benarkan?"

"Benar."

"Nah sekarang katakan apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke." tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku putus dengan Sasuke." Jawab Naruto singkat,padat, dan jelas.

"Jadi dia memutuskanmu" Cerca Sai sambil menatap Naruto dengan alis yang mengerut.

"Tidak aku yang yang memutuskannya" Kata Naruto menunduk

"Eeeeh." Teriak Saimembelalak yang sangat out of character.

"Ke-kenapa Sai." Tanya Naruto bingung ya jelaslah siapa yang tidak bingung masa cuman karena dia memutuskan Sasuke bisa membuat Saiyang murah senyum dan ramah tamah ini (R/N:Hoeeek #plaks) berteriak seperti toa.

"Tidak, aku tak menyangka kau yang memutuskan Sasuke."

"Aku juga tak menyangka tapi biar bagaimanapun aku tak mau menjadi orang yang mengurungnya dalam keegoisanku, masih banyak yang lebih pantas untuknya dari pada diriku yang dari awal memang tidak pantas untuk dirinya." Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut membuat Sai terpana.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sai mengernyit menyadari keganjilan kata-kata Naruto.

"Sejak awal hingga sekarang dia tidak menyukaiku melainkan menyukai orang lain Sai orang lain." Isak dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi mengucur melalui kedua manik sapphire-nya itu.

'Kau benar-benar brengsek Uchiha.' batin Sai sambil mengelus-elus kepala Naruto yang menangis dalam dekapannya." Tenanglah masih ada yang lebih baik dari Sasuke dan mau menerima dirimu apa adanya Naru." Hibur Sai.

"aku tau itu, tapi yang kucintai tetaplah Uchiha Sasuke tak ada yang la_."

"Aku menyukaimu." Potong Sai tegas menyebabkan keadaan tiba-tiba saja hening.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu yang selalu ceria, bagiku kau adalah segalanya Naruto." Jawab Sai sembari menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"…" Diam Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk dengan wajah merah.

"Bukalah hatimu untuk orang-orang disekitarmu dan aku, biarkan aku yang mengisinya secara perlahan" Kata Sai menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

"…"

"Aku tau ini tidaklah mudah tapi setidaknya bukalah dirimu mulai dari menceritakan masalahmu,Gaara,Neji,Kiba,Shikamaru dan orang-orang di sekitar sangat menghawatirkanmu."

"…"

"Kami semua menyayangimu Naruto." Kata Sai kembali medekap Naruto erat.

"…"

"…"

"Maaf." Kata Naruto pelan masih dalam keadaan tertunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Semua keegoisanku, aku tak mau membuat kalian khawatir karena itu jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakan semua masalahku." Pinta Naruto dengan mata yang berksca-kaca menghadap Sai.

"Baiklah tapi kalau kau memang menbutuhkan seseorang untuk berbicara katakanlah kami kan selalu ada untukmu." Pinta Sai menapuk kepala Naruto.

"Terima kasih Sai." Ucap Naruto pelan.

'Sama-sama Naru.' Batin Sai yang tak berapa berapa lama setelah itu terdengar suara dengkuran nafas Naruto yang teratur.

"Dasar Naru-chan ceroboh sekali sih, kalau kau tidur seprti ini bisa-bisa nanti aku serang lho." Goda Sai dengan Naruto yang berada digendongan Sai (R/N: Tuh kan Sai itu memang mesum #ditendang Sai)

"Oyasumi hime semoga mimpi indah." Kata Sai kemudian beranjak pegi meninggalkan apartemen Naruto setelah menaruh si empunya apartement ke kasur tidurnya.

"Ughh uhuk arrrrgh." Erang Naruto yang terbangun tiba-tiba karena penyakitnya lagi-lagi kambuh bahkan lebih sakit dari tadi.

"Ba..bacha..n sakit." Erang Naruto mencengkram bagian dadanya dengan kuat sambil meraih handphonenya yang terletak tepat dimeja samping tempat tidurnya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas itu kemudian menekan name kontakyang bertuliskankan [Baa-chan jelek]

Klep

"Ada apa bocah kenapa kau mengganggu tidurku?" Tanya Tsunade malas di seberang telepon karena mengganggu tidur malamnya yang baru menunjukan pukul 1 malam.

"Hhah uuugh baac..chan." Pnggil Naruto sebisa mungkin menjaga kesadarannya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Tanya Tsunade lagi mulai khawatir saat mendengar cara bicara cucunya itu.

"Tsu..tsuke..te." Jawab Naruto sayup yang pastinya tak bisa didengar oleh Tsunade karena secara perlahan penglihatannya mulai menggelap.

Hari ini pun Universitas konoha ramai dengan canda tawa mahasiswa yang dengan sabar menjalani masa istirahatnya dengan teman sebaya satelah melewati masa-masa yang membosankan tapi bermanfaat, tetapi tidak dengan ketiga cowo ini meski wajah cool tetap tercetak rapi tak menghilangkan sedikit pun aura mendung di sekitarnya, kenapa ya mari kita lihat.

"Hheee Naru kemana ya." Desah pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna coklat dan tato segitiga terbalik yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ya kemana sih kau Naru-chan." Sambung pemuda berkulit pucat dengan rambut cepaknya yang berwarna bagai kayu ebony.

"…" Lain dengan pemuda berambut merah maroon dengan tato 'Ai' di jidat kirinya ini hanya diam dengan dahi kedua alis yang tertekuk dan mata yang gelisah seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto dimana kau." Kata Kiba frustasi karena teman bercandanya tidak ada.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Sai

"Kau terlihat gelisah." Kata Kiba heran juga dengan tingkah temannya yang biasanya terlihat tenang itu.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku takut Naruto pingsan lagi seperti waktu di tempatnya Sakura-nee." Kata Gaara menjawab keheranan kedua temannya.

"Bukankah Naruto itu tidak pernah pingsan atau pun sakit." Kata Kiba tidak percaya

"Mungkin dia belum siap bertemu Sasuke." Tebak Sai

"Kenapa belum siap? Bukankah Naruto itu selalu siap bertemu Sasuke." Tanya Kiba

"Umh sebernarnya kemarin kata Naruto dian dan Sasuke sudah putus." Jawab Kiba

"APAA." teriak Kiba dan Gaara yang sangat out of character

"Haha reaksi kalian dan berbeda jauh denganku." Kata Sai saat mengingat reaksinya dirumah Naruto.

"Tapi dari mana kau?" Tanya Kiba lagi

"Dia kutemukan menangis jadi aku tanyakan saja penyebabnya."

"Mungkin saja yang kau katakan itu benar, tapi bukan itu yang ku khawatirkan dari Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Sai.

"Dia sakit."

"Gaara seperti yang kita ketahui bukankah Naruto itu tak pernah sakit dan selalu sehat walaupun yang dimakannya itu hanya ramen." Kata Kiba.

"Justru karena itu mungkin saja dia sengaja menyembunyikan penyakitnya, apalagi kemarin dia pingsan di tempat Sakura-nee hanya karena kelelahan sangat tidak mungkin Kiba dan lagi apa kalian menyadari kalau semakin hari Naruto itu semakin pucat."

"Iya" Jawab Kiba dan Sai bersamaan.

"Bagaimana kalau sepulang nanti kita pergi ke apartemennya." Usul Kiba.

"Hn. Kata Sai dan Gaara.

**_+*+ skip time +*+_**

TOK TOK TOK

"Naruto." Panggil Kiba dari depan pintu apartemennya Naruto.

"…"

"Naru ini aku Gaara,Kiba,dan Sai." Kata Kiba juga ikut mengambil alih.

"…"

"Naru-chan kau ada didalam kan tolong buka pintunya." Sai sambil memegang knop pintu.

Ceklek

"Eh terbuka tumben sekali Naruto tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya." Kata Kiba heran.

'Ti-tidak terkunci.' batin Gaara kemudian dia langsung saja masuk kedalam apartemen sahabatnya itu tanpa permisi

BRAAAK

"Naruto." Kata Gaara agak keras saat membuka kamar Naruto namun yang ditemukannya hanyalah kasur yang sprei-nya berantakan disana-sini.

"Ish kemana sih Naruto." Kata Kiba agak kesal berbeda yang hanya diam dengan Gaara dahinya mengkerut terlihat sedang berpikir keras begitu pula dengan Sai yang hanya dapat memperlihatkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat yang sering dia kunjungi." Tebak Sai

"Aku tau, ayo." Ajak Gaara tiba-tiba

.

.

"Hhaaa." Hela nafas Sai dkk yang tak membuahkan hasil sama-sekali.

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain lagi yang sering dikunjungi Naruto?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara dan Kiba bersamaan

"Mungkin dia memang pergi kesuatu tempat dan tak ingin diganggu."

"Mungkin, ayo kita pulang hari hampir menjelang makan malam." Ajak Kiba diabals anggukan kedua temannya.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku mau mengambil kunci mobilku yang tertinggal ditempat Naruto."

Saat dalam perjalanan mencari Naruto, Sai yang saat itu tidak membawa mobilnya yang ditinggalkan di halaman depan apartemen Naruto memilih untuk berjalan kembali ke apartemnnya si blonde itu untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya yang sengaja ditinggalkan diruang dapurnya.

"Masih belum kembali ya." Gumam Sai saat memasuki apartemen Naruto (R/N: ingat pintunya tidak terkunci #plaks)

'Berantakan sekali kamar ini lebih aku rapikan saja dulu sebelum pulang.' Batin Sai sambil berjalan menuju kasur Naruto satu-satunya tempat yang berantakan setelah mengambil kunci mobilnya.

.

.

"Hhm untung yang berantakan cuma kasurnya saja." Kata Sai lega berbaring diatas kasur yang baru saja dirapikannya. Kemudian tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah bercak kemerah-merahan tepat disamping tubuhnya (R/N:Sai berbaring ditengah-tengah kasur)

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sai entah pada siapa sambil mendekatkan indera penciumannya pada bercak yang sudah mengering tersebut.

"Da-darah tapi darah siapa?" Tanya Sai lagi dengan mata sedikit membelalak.

"Jangan-jangan." Kata Sai gantung saat mengingat perkataan Kiba dan Gaara tentang Naruto yang tak pernah pingsan, tiba-tiba saja tumbang hanya karena kelelahan ditambah lagi wajah tan-nya yang makin hari makin memucat. Kemudian Sai menelusuri kamar Naruto siapa tau ada sebuah petunjuk dan tanpa sengaja tangannya yang membuka laci kecil Naruto menemukan foto seorang wanita dewasa berambut merah tengah mengendong seorang anak yang berumur kurang lebih 3 tahun yang dapat dikenali Sai dengan mudah hanya denga melihat tiga goresan yang juga dimiliki anak dalam foto itu.

"Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Na-Naruto." kata Sai terkejut saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat dibelakang photo tersebut kemudian tak sengaja matanya melihat secarik kertas yang bertuliskan tentang informasi kesehatan seorang yang terselip diantara buku kecil dilaci itu.

Namikaze Hospital

Uzumaki Naruto

Kanker Paru-paru

Stadium 4

Oh ya buat yang bilang update kilat sungguh maaf banget T^T selain itu ada yang tau kok saya kemarin-kemarin gak bisa log in, konfirmasi Code F2 terus TT^TT

Dan kuseneng sama reviewer semua juga para pembaca bisa bangkitin ni semangaaaaaaaaat bisa nulis sampe chapter sekarang, Arigatou Gozaimasu \^o^/

Tidaaaaak ni cerita makin jauh makin abal saja, gak tau mau bicara apa lagi langsung balas reviews dan reader tercinta saja =="

Tadaaaaaa udah lanjut, untuk Hopeless 1 udah kupublish kok silakan xD

Yamashita Kumika_

Ah itu gimana yaaa? Kita liat aja nanti lebih jauh ^o^/

Son Sazanami_

Aku juga nangis saat ngetik ni chapter #pukpuk

RichiMichi_

Apakah ini udah update kilat ya? O.o

Hehe dichapter ini udah lebih panjang kok xD #plaks

Tenang udah dipanjangin xD

Udah updet silakaaaaan ^o^/

Btw, bapuk apa ya? O.o

RaraRyanFujoshiSN_

Pada jahat ya? Entahlah xD

Sieeep ini udah lanjut silakan ne ^o^/

Subaru Abe_  
Update trololo #paduan suara plaks

Rencananya si Sasukecapingky masih rahasia hohoho greget ya, bye #plaks, bercanda hehe

A~h liat aja nanti apa si Dei beneran benci ato tidak yaaa~? xD #plaks

Iya-iya akan saya buat seperti itu #tosss

Salam kembali xD

Karin BlueSky_

Hahaha iya udah dipanjangin nih semoga bener-bener panjang ya xD

Siep pasti kubuat aku juga greget soalnya #tosss

Oh ya pengen nyadarin atau tidak mari kita ikuti dengan seksama xD #plaks

Silakan ^o^/

Kitsune_

Itu karena memang udah dari sananya ane buat pendek, ane juga gak nyangka cerita pendek T^T

Btw, bapuk apa ya? O.o

LadyShappireBlue_

Iyaaap betul ini lanjutan Hopelesss 1

Kamu suka angst? Aku aku juga uuun T^T #toss

Happy end ato tidak mari kita ikuti dengan seksama xD #plaks

Btw, metong apa ya? O.o

Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo_

Loe gak tega tapi gue tega hahaha #ketawa setan *ditimpuk Khudattebayo

Ehm sampe ceritanya selesai hahaha #ketawa setan lagi *ditimpuk lagi

Sad ato tidak mari kita ikuti dengan seksama xD

Rzky2568_  
Iya, silakan ^o^/

* * *

To Readers and Reviewers

Terima Kasih Banyak Atas Kunjungannya\^o^/


End file.
